


Meeting at Midnight

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Gen, genius twins - Freeform, post - Doctor falls, they survived and have adventures, video and fic and photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: After the wretched colony ship, near death-run with Cyberman and their miraculous escape, Master and Missy really needed a rest. A resort planet Midnight seemed like a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow, so I came up with idea for Master/Missy's adventure at Midnight :)


	2. Chapter 2

"No free rooms?" Master asked a receptionist of the Leisure Palace.

"I'm deeply sorry, sir." the man said. "The first available term will be in around 10 months. However, if you leave the number of your mobile-intergalactic card, we'll contact you as soon as..."

"No, forget it." the time lord looked at disappointed Missy next to him. Before going back to her timeline, his future self requested a holiday at resort planet Midnight, and Master was more than pleased to have her for a few more days. After the wretched colony ship, near death-run with Cyberman and their miraculous escape, he really needed a rest. No mere human will stop him. "Now, look into my eyes..."

"Mr. Johnson!" a junior worker, suddenly materialized next to them and woke up the receptionist from trance. "You're immediately needed in the docking bay in the west wing, sir."

They started whispering between each other, trying to keep conversation to themselves, but both time lords could pick words like _accident_ , _four people killed_ and so on. After a few seconds, time lords were politely informed that they had to close the office and Master could make the booking in one of hall's terminal for 37th of Moon-Saturnian.

"When is it anyway?"

"No vacations?" Missy asked, when they entered the waiting lounge.

"Oh, come on. Give me a while with the hotel's system and then some mysteriously unoccupied apartment will just pop-up for us."

"I'm not sure, if it's a good idea. Look!" she pointed at rhino creatures walking through decorative plants (literally) and scaring all quests.

"Judoon, here? What for? It seems that a simple legal reservation would be a better option." the attention of monkey-brain police force was the last thing, which they needed. "The hotel guy said that we can do it there."

"Go first, I'll join you in a moment. This dress is soooo beautiful."

"Really? You can find something similar in the Tardis."

"You promised a nice trip. So far, only what I've got was the disappointment. Anyway, I already found what I want and I don't need to waste my time looking for it.

"All right, go."

"It'll take only 5 minutes!" Missy shouted running in the direction of shopping mall.

ooo

_Half hour later_

What were Judoon doing here? From what Master knew, Midnight was only a resort planet with sky-blue landscapes and no dangerous environment (except of galvanic radiation from its xtonic star, but no one was so stupid to go for a walk without a special suit). They would have never allowed for residents to be killed in a mere accident. He didn't find anything in the public news, but even with Rhinos walking around, Master did broke in the resort's database. The good thing – the accident concerned a shuttle in wastelands, so nothing life threatening for him and his female companion, the bad – no more information were available. Master sighed, but didn't look for more. He presumed that the case will be already solved, when they'll arrive in Moon-Saturnian.

"I'm ready." Missy suddenly appeared next to him.

"5 minutes, you said."

"Believe me, it was worth it. Oh, Mr. Doofus..." she pointed at a terrified man with seven shopping bags." ... was so nice that he paid for all my costumes and volunteered to bring them on our _ship_. Oh, and we have some cash." she took a golden card from her pocket. "Did you book a room?"

"Yes. And oh, sis, we'll have a great time indeed." Master said, while checking how much they got.

"Imagine, Ms. Doofus had to stay at home. My benefactor felt so lonely that he took his lovely young assistant with himself. But of course, I would never tell this to his wife, so she could divorce and he would waste so much money. And children!" the man gone even paler, when the time lady looked at him."

"The blond girl?" Master noticed a well shaped lady with similar uniform as their prey. "Good choice, man."

"What?" Missy frowned.

"Just after you."

"Don't forget about it."

 _Females_ , Master thought.

"I wouldn't dare. Let's go. Mr. Doofus, leg! Ouch! And you, watch out where you're going!" Master shouted at a dark skin hostess, who bumped into them.

The lady froze for a moment, then started running in the direction of our heroes, but when she turned around the corner, the hostess found only a very confused Mr. Doofus in an empty corridor.

She walked away saddened, no one noticed as she came through a wall like a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 year later (5 minutes later for Master and Missy)_

"Midnight, again." Master announced.

"Well, it's much less crowned." Missy looked at spacious corridors. "I like cleaning droids, much more useful than mere human, but it's a resort planet and there should be more organic souls than them! Company of Judoon is better than this!"

"I hope that the receptionist will have a good explanation, if not – he would regret that he was ever born."

"Doubt it."

"Why so?"

"He is also a robot."

In the end, their reservation was still valid and rooms were prepared. As for the _haunted_ decor, the droid explained that the season started in a few days and the Leisure Place would be soon full of vacationers.

"Yes, but can you elaborate?" Master asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I am not allowed to provide more details, as it is against policy 780-0-A regarding ..."

"For the bloody *&^$#*#%! %&**&^&% :-(!"

"Can you repeat, sir? I am afraid that my programming does not include the recent modern language."

"I forgot that I can do like that." the time lady commented to herself. "At last something interesting."

"What's wrong with wishing for a simple holidays!?"

Master yelped, when Missy suddenly pushed him to the first terminal booth.

"You were wasting time." she stated, while pointing her umbrella at the machine. "If you need information - find the boss, not an ordinary employee, darling."

"You were just faster than me." Master grumbled. "I'd do the same."

According to the central computer, most of quests indeed would arrive in next three days. Moreover, the hotel was often empty at every Moon-Saturnian. No accidents. No strange events. And the information about the a broken shuttle from last year vanished.

"I don't like it." Missy told him.

"Nor do it. Are we going back?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll pick next location." Master volunteered, when they were few steps from the Tardis.

"I agree as long as it'll be a circus planet."

"SPA planet, circus planet, are you inventing them or are they really exist?" Master asked half amused, half annoyed.

"Because I'd like to avoid ones with exotic _female_ dancers."

"For you darling, I can find a planet with exotic _male_ dancers."

Missy giggled and almost walked in a familiar hostess.

"It's you."

"Please, wait!" the lady pleaded.

"A miracle, someone is living here." Master commented with fake excitement.

"I'm not ..."

"Don't care. Don't want to know. Missy, let's go ... what the hell!? She just went through you."

"A hologram?" she asked checking all her body parts.

"Not exactly." Master took out his laser screwdriver. "No material form, only small traces of energy. Almost like a ghost."

"Ghosts do not exist."

"Mr. Master, Ms. Missy, please let me explain..."

"How do you know our names?"

"My names is Rakie Alaya. I was told that you had a time machine and you'd be here on this day."

"Your mouth is moving, but nothing sensible comes out." Missy interjected. "Start again!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more."

"Listen lady, do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to?" Master stepped forward. "With or without human body, I could make you scream for ages."

"You must go back and find me again." Rakie continued unfazed, then she said something what both time lords hadn't heard for a long time. "Thank you."

And she vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hostess' name - well, I just took the name of the actress and modified it slightly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master, Missy, Tardis and what to do with a time paradox on holidays?

"We aren't coming back." Master stated, when they were back in the Tardis.

"We must!" Missy told him.

"No! Whatever is happing on Midnight. It's not our job to find the solution and save the day."

"Goodness, I can't believe that I was so stupid, when I was you."

"Hey!"

"Use your brain! Don't you understand? We are already a walking paradox, imagine adding another! How our timeline would react?" She crossed her arms. "And who said that it would be a rescue mission?"

"The ghost." Missy frowned. "The way, she was looking at you. She was so pitifully grateful."

"Even a better proof that we need to go."

"Stop playing in being the Doctor!" Master hit the Tardis' console. "It's beneath you."

The time lady freezed for a moment, then she took her umbrella and slowly moved opposite her old self.

"I see that I made a huge mistake." Missy said coldly. "I started negotiations, when actually, there was only one inevitable outcome."

"If you think..."

"Enough! I'm going." she pushed a button and soon they were back in time river heading for the Midnight.

"No, you don't!"

"Don't you dare coming closer or you'll see why on Shara's moons are afraid of umbrellas!"

"It was you? Wow!"

She blushed pleased, but Tardis landed and a calm moment vanished as fast as it appeared.

"Listen, you don't have to go." Missy started with a gentler tone. "Stay on board, have a drink, invent some evil machine or something. You'll feel better in no time. I will manage by myself."

"Nevertheless, it's also my future. Jumping in lethal adventure is hardly a good choice."

"Seriously? From both of us, it should be me, who should be more worried. If I died, nothing would happen to you, except of a permanent amnesia." Missy tapped her head. "But if you cased to exist, then I'd really have a big problem."

"Take one step and it will be me, reminding you, why galaxies are scared of my name."

"Oh, yeah? Or they may even look for ex-prime ministers." she answered unfazed and ran outside.

"Missy!" Master caught her up in the resorts' main hall. "You will go back to the Tardis, even if I have to drag you."

"Excuse me, do you need an assistance?" a strong voice materialised next to them and they gulped.

"No, Mr. officer. All is fine." Missy was sure that she had never seen so tall Judoon in her whole life. "Just a simple quarrel between siblings."

She smirked seeing as Master cringed under the humanoids' gaze.

"Unjustified violence is against the law." the rhino continued. "If you wish, I can easily restrain him and bring to the nearest police station, when he will be judged and..."

"Thank you, Sir. But it isn't necessary, my younger brother can be stupid sometimes. It's his nature."

_You'll regret this_ , Master glared at her.

"But well, we do crazy things for love, don't we?" Missy commented. "Let's go, bro. Mum is waiting for us."

ooo

_5 minutes later_

"Are you glad now?" Master complained, when they were alone and hiding in an abandoned staff room.

"More! I'm a volcano of pure satisfaction."

"There is at least ten Judoon between me and Tardis." he said while looking at the ship through a crack in the door.

"It's safe and camouflaged. Thankfully, we have a working chameleon circuit."

"That isn't the point. How can I enter it, if they are all around the hall?"

"Oh, baby boy lost his toy. Don't worry, if you started crying, I'd borrow you handkerchief." she laughed shortly, then turned serious. "Anyway, did you really think that you could stop me?"

"I like challenges." Master replied instead of admitting the failure.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Rhinos can be evaded, you would just waste few days. But if it comes to me. " She leaned closer. "You would never manage, because you forgot about one thing."

"Did I?" he crossed his arms. "Then, please enlighten me."

"I always get what I want."

Master raised an eyebrow and ... he suddenly became quite pleased with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Missy, she is here... Ugh! Well, it's unexpected."

"Her hugging you or that she isn't so transparent as before?"

"Both." He breathe out. "Or first. You must admit that humans usually run or beg to spare their life."

"The same energy pattern, but more desynchronized." Missy said, while looking at readings from her umbrella. It should have explained, why the hostess was able to touch her and Master in the first place. But why only them? "Hey lady, it's enough! People are staring at us. One more second and they'd think that my companion is having a stroke."

"I'm sorry." she released Master. "It just was so terrifying, when no one could see me."

"Whatever. Do you know some place, where we can talk?"

"Yes, a staff room floor above should be empty by now."

"Lead the way."

Soon, they all sat comfortably and Rakie told them about the shuttle going to the sapphire waterfall, a creature, who possessed one of passengers and her sacrifice to safe all on board, including a mysterious time lord.

"The Doctor?" Master and Missy asked in unison. "How did he look?"

"A tall, skinny man with brown hair. His photo should be in the database."

"I checked it as soon as I heard about the accident." the time lord said. "There was no information about the seventh passenger."

"He bought the ticket on the day of the journey. Additional information is only required, when they're purchased in advance." Rakie explained. "Nevertheless, It should already be there! No, wait... because of the accident, they probably haven't got time to upload it to the system yet."

"Which means?"

"The level of radiation is so high that to send any signal, a similar amount of energy is required. Due to that, we can only transmit our location. Nevertheless, all what's done on the ship is recorded, but transferred to the main computer, when reaching the base."

"And to avoid any panic, they blocked it." Missy started typing on an office terminal again. "I wonder if CCTV in the lobby filmed him."

"Nevermind that, I want to know what has happened to me!"

"Later."

"What? How dare you..."

"Sit down!" Master ordered her. "Believe it or not, Ms. Alaya, we aren't here for you, but for information. You'll tell us all what we request, then maybe, if we'll be in a generous mood, we'll try helping you, clear?"

"What if I decide to stay silent."

"Oh, like being feisty? Don't bother. We can pick one of other six survivors for a quick chat." he stated coldly. "You don't have a choice."

"I found him." Missy called out.

Master glanced at the screen. Tenth reincarnation with a ginger companion - so after that Year, but before Rassilon.

"What's the last thing, which you remember?" He asked Rakie again.

"I grabbed Ms. Silvestry, the force field stooped working and we were pushed out. I just woke up in the middle of the desert... I should be dead, but the radiation or lack of air didn't affect me."

"How did you reach the resort?"

"By following shuttles' tracks. Then, I noticed that I became like this." she pointlessly tried to pick a nearby pen. "What am I?"

"Something new. Whatever you met, was immune to the local environment, but suddenly concluded that a human or time lord body would suit much better..."

"Time lord? You aren't humans?"

"Don't insult me, of course we aren't. Anyway, the creature didn't think that it would need to dematerialized to the first form again. It had mere seconds, probably something backfired and we got almost ghost lady on the menu."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a theory. But maybe my colleague has other idea. What do you think, Missy?" She didn't respond, her eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Missy!"

"What? Yes, you're right."

"Did you really listened to me or you were only pretending?"

"Don't start." She turned to her companions. "What's interest me, why your ghost forces don't work on us?"

"It' simple. Because of the Doctor." Master added. "Like always."

"Or rather by a time lord's body. The monster was keen to take it and it's possible that some biological traces were fussed into you. By the way, can you fly?"

"No!" Rakie answered.

"Yeah, gravitation can be a b***h." Master commented. "Surely, the creature would have left the planet, if it hadn't been for it."

"What do you think?" she asked her past self. "Could it survive the accident?"

"What!" the hostess shouted so loud that Missy almost jumped up from her place.

"For star's sake, shut up woman." Master said covering his ears.

"It's impossible!" Rakie insisted.

"Like meeting a new life form, who fancy stealing voices?" Missy replied. "Grow up, sister! That's what happens, when you encounter the unknown. You can't be certain of anything. Moreover, if you managed to come here by your own, did you really think that the monster couldn't?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, dearest, it reminds me of one story." Master said while resting on a coach.

"This one, where women are always right?" Missy sat next to him.

"Noooo, the one with a man on a desert island, or asteroid, or planet, or small pocket dimension in universe X47... all depends on an ethnicity. Care to listen?"

"Suppose so." She glanced at her umbrella. "We still have to wait until the right frequency is found or at least something, what will point us in the right direction."

"Getting the Tardis and leaving this hell-holiday place sounds pretty good for me."

"I've recalled that you wanted to tell me a story." Missy pointed angrily.

"Of course, I do." Master replied rather amused, than scared. "We have plush sofa, sky-blue view and almost ghost human hybrid mopping in the corner (thankfully, she can't hear us). Why should we waste such a _romantic_ moment?"

"Don't push it, Master."

"All right." he made himself more comfortable on the couch. "So our hero didn't have an easy life, he had to hunt and look for food every day. Only when, all animals left his land and all eatable plants were gone, he chose to check what's on the other side of mountains, which surrounded his home."

"Oh, and he found 5-star hotel, SPA and airport with spaceships."

"Exactly. But in our case, it was the other way around." Master crossed his arms. "If not for the avalanche, the shuttle would have never changed its course and found out the creature."

"This woman, Sky Silvestry, had a broken heart."

"The star's energy probably has been sustaining it until now, but..." he said still enjoying the view behind the Leisure Palace's energy field. "But why eat tofu, when you have ice-creams, candies and chocolates."

"A lot of delicious human emotions."

"Unfortunately, Time Lord's head can contain much more. We should leave and fast, or we may end as its snacks."

"Yes, you're right."

"I'm glad that you've came to the same conclusion, sis."

At last, Master thought.

"But give me a while."

"What?!"

"Shut up and look at her." she pointed at Rakie. "When we met her, she was strong and confident. I can't hardy compare this pitiful version to the hostess from future."

"A lot can happen in one year. She may learn how to make all ghostly tricks by then."

"Don't be dumb. Hey, why are standing up?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd advise you to decide if you want to stay or not, because you may not find me and Tardis on Midnight any more."


	7. Chapter 7

_Women!_ Master thought. _Always so emotional. If she was hurt or killed, it would be all her fault... (Did I start blaming myself? No wonder that old guys didn't approve meeting past regenerations.) No, scratch it, it would be all Doctor's fault!_

He smiled a little, but quickly sobered. Missy endangered herself (and him) by staying at Midnight, they still weren't sure if the monster survived. The whole paradox situation made Master worried and against his almost common sense, he was looking back from time to time and checking if his female companion changed her mind.

 _Hey, who is there?_ Master stopped in his tracks and hid behind a column. _It's student girl from the trip. Dee Dee Blasco... stupid name, too cartoonish...oh, and she is breaking in palace's control room. Quite clever, as for an adolescent._

When the girl vanished inside, Master carefully followed after her. From his new hideout, he could see that she tried to find more information about the last accident on one of computers, however without any positive results.

_Yes, nothing. What did you expect? They intentionally covered it up. I'll be going back, no point sticking here..._

"Oh, holly s***!"

"Who are you?" Dee Dee jumped from her place.

"Tell me that you see a half translucent woman in middle age, who should be dead by the way, and has red glowing eyes."

"Whom?"

Master managed only to rise his screwdriver, before unknown force threw him and Dee Dee back into the wall.

Sky Silvestry smiled, when she realised that her new body was found at last.

"So, you learnt how to control your energy, did you? Take this!" a laser beam flew at the monster. "And you're immune to it. Not good." he turned to Blasco. "Get up, girl! She locked the door, I need you to open it."

"Stay away from me, you psycho! I don't know what you did but I ..."

Silvestry raised her hand and shocked student landed next to Master again. The time lord barely glanced at young human, he was too busy finding anything, what would stop the creature.

 _She is focusing on me._ Master realised. _She may be aware what's happing around her or react to the surrounding, but her eyes never left me._

"Do you see that button in far right corner?" he whispered to the student quietly. "Good, it's emergency switch, you'll run to it, when I'll tell you." he finished and touched Dee Dee's temple.

The girl shook her head, as if something changed its place, but she wasn't sure what. Nervously, Master looked at Sky. Thankfully, the monster was as confused as the human.

"Oh, my God! It's Ms. Silvestry!" Dee Dee shouted.

"Yes, yes, she raised from the dead and wants to eat me. Go, quick!"

Sky went to grab her, but she stopped in the middle and turned to Master, who already managed reaching the left side of room.

"What have you done?" the girl asked, when they both were outside and were running as far away as possible.

"Let's just say that I temporary imprinted myself on you. It was clear that I was her main prey and you only had to stay put, so you weren't able to call anyone. We may say that it made her dizzy, she saw two me and wasn't certain, which one was real."

"Couldn't she remember that I was standing on her right and so on?"

"I'm a genius, my dear."

"But it was Ms. Silvestry, why did she...?"

"That thing isn't your human friend. It just has her form."

"But how...?"

"Not my problem and stop asking. It's frustrating."

"Oi, I helped you!"

"Then _thank you_ , go home or take a SPA, as we're already here. Oh, no." Sky materialized in front of them. "Actually, you may stay a while longer."

"I still can see her." Dee Dee said. "How long will this imprint last?"

"A few hours."

"You made me a walking target for her!"

"Yeah, it pains my heart. It was a really hard decision, me or you. Did you guess whom I chose?"

Whatever Blasco wanted to say never came out, as Ms. Silvestry waved her hand and all lights went out.

"Go back! Ouch!" Master cursed, when they hit a metal wall. "What the hell?"

"It's airlock. She activated them."

"Oh, the beauty of hotels built on planets without atmosphere and their emergency systems." he glared at monster. "All right, b***h. You met a time lord. But don't presume that all of us, are as friendly as Doctor. I'm the Master and you'll choke on me in the middle of bite!"

With that, he pointed the screwdriver at his head and screamed.

000

"Sir! Please wake up!" Dee Dee shook unconscious time lord. "Stand up. We have to move, before she come back."

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" Master asked, when he opened his eyes.

"A minute, more or less. What was that? It felt like my head was going to explode."

"Mine as well." he groaned. "I'll never play with my brain waves again."

"We should call Judoon or somebody, who could stop her."

"Do as you please." he needed to find Missy, because if they chased Silvestry away, she would go for the second time lord on the planet.

000

"Ms. Missy, I don't think that he'll come back. Why are you laughing?"

"Of course, he will." she replied from her place on the sofa. "He doesn't have a future without me (literally). Maybe Doctor likes to jump into traps with no backup, but I have much more self preservation than my dear colleague. Whatever, we'll decide, I'll need Master's help. Especially, if there is monster on the loose."

To be honest, Missy tried to convince herself as much as Rakie. Her past reincarnation couldn't leave her stranded on Midnight. No, Master wouldn't surely abandon her, would he?

Missy could trick or charm him in coming after her, but it was a temporal solution. To really get Master's full cooperation, she needed his consent. Time lady wondered if Doctor also had to manipulate his past selfs and if he hated himself, when doing so, just like she.

"When this thing took control over Doctor," the hostess started suddenly. "we wanted to throw him out of ship."

"Yes, you already explained it. Don't be dull."

"It was my idea."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't take part in it, but I suggested it." Rakie sat next to her. "Please believe me, I didn't mean to hurt your friend. At first, we all were sure that only Ms. Silvestry was possessed. But then, everything went so quickly. I was so frighten..." Rakie looked at her hands. "It must be the universe punishing me for that."

Missy could say anything (accuse her, curse her, lie or just say a few words to depress the hostess even more) and actually, she had the right to do so. Doctor didn't deserve to die in such petty way. He was hers.

"No, it isn't." the time lady replied at last.

"Then what? It isn't normal."

"Listen, in the end, you sacrificed yourself. A more altruistic person would say that it counts for something or you got a chance to correct your error. Anyway, if it was your punishment, you would probably be in much worse place. Trust me, I know." time lady stopped, when she noticed that hostess' face stilled. "What's wrong?"

"Have you heard that?"

"It's probably Master. Unfortunately, males' brains need few extra minutes to find the right solution."

"No, it's something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, At first I want to include Jethro to the story, but then I thought to have a some romantic relation between him and Dee Dee. In the end, Jethro seemed to me as too childish and I'm sure that in the other universe, Dee Dee would be a good candidate for Doctor's companion ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long, but here is the next chapter

For Missy, it went quickly – Ms. Silvestry with her deadly intentions appeared in the room, Rakie wanted to defend her, then Master came in and she found herself laying on the floor.

"Missy, are you all right?"

"Ask me again, when a bunch of Slitheen will stop dancing in my head. What did you do?"

"Negative brainwaves. Bad for monsters, less bad for time lords." he helped her up.

"Oh, joy. Are you hugging me?"

"Are you sure that's me?"

"I can see your hands and yep, it looks like a hug."

"I thought that you were falling down."

"So why are you still holding me?"

They realised each other and stepped aside. Both of them trying to hide how relieved they were to have his/her partner around.

"Who is she?" Missy pointed at young girl, who accompanied Master.

"Dee Dee..."

"Like from that cartoon?"

"Actually, no. She's more like Dexter, than his ponytail sister." he glanced at the student, who still was trapped in Rakie's hug. Stupid almost human, hostess hadn't even noticed that she became more material than a minute ago. "Another passenger from the joyful trip."

"Oh, yes. She did looked familiar."

"Do you want to leave Midnight now?"

He had never heard her answer, because suddenly all lights came out. Basing on the view from the window, it wasn't only them.

"I was wondering, when she would do it." Master commented testing doors. "Our dear Ms. Silvestry taught herself how to switch off electricity in one area, why don't do it for the whole planet? And we're stuck."

"But you made her run away." Rakie said. "You can do it again, until back-up generators are switched on."

"It may not affect you, but I can do it two or three times at most, then our brains would pop-up."

"Let's try contacting the boss of this place." Missy proposed. "They may hide some details, but had enough guts to call Judoon. If we convinced them, that the real problem is here with us, we would have much better chances of surviving, wouldn't we?"

"No, they won't believe you." the student replied.

"Why?"

"Because it was me, who informed Judoon. The Palace's management only pretended to do something, but in the end all of us were ignored. Doctor left, other passenger didn't want to help me, I couldn't find any sufficient data in the system... it was the only thing, which came to my mind."

"We're going to die here."

"We may use the youngest as a bait." Master added.

"Don't you dare!" hostess shouted.

"For star's sake, there are two geniuses in the room, why can't we protect ourselves?" Missy threw her hands up, then both time lords looked at each other.

"Doctor was alone." Master realised.

"Are we trying it?"

"Sis, you know me." he smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long, but here is the next chapter

"Ladies, we have a plan and it's simple. Student girl keeps in the back, I and Missy charge first, then our ghostly hostess takes care of leftovers. Don't look so confused, you should be grateful that we want to rescue you."

"Says the man, who made me into a monster's meal." Dee Dee grumbled.

"No, Dee Dee stop." Rakie asked. "They hardly are angels, but they are our only hope."

"Nice to know that appreciate my gesture or you're just smarter than average monkey."

"But before, I have a question."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'll need to change opinion about you?"

"Can you help Ms. Silvestry?" She ignored his mockery.

"Stupider than average monkey." Master sighed. "That thing is not your friend any more."

"I just want to confirm that no one will die because of me." She explained. "I may be a simple hostess, bringing coffee or drinks, but I was proud of what I achieved. If I was alone on that shuttle, the monster would kill us all. But somehow, my other passengers survived and Ms. Silvestry is still alive." Rakie stepped closer. "Tell me the truth. Is there any chance that we can bring her back? I don't want to have blood on my hands in this life or whatever awaits for me."

"No." Master's reply was short.

"Ms. Missy?"

"No... or Maybe." Time lady raised her hand. "Let me finish, Master." She turned to Dee Dee and Rakie again. "We're cut out, have barely a few minutes, we work on theories. We're alive, only because we had some crazy ideas and I assure you, when we were dead, Judoon or any army wouldn't stop her, so – No. We can't help her."

"I understand," Rakie nodded. If only they had more time and resources. "but I had to ask."

"What was that?" Master whispered to his companion, when student girl tried to comfort the hostess.

"Girls' talk." Missy whispered back. "All will be clear, when you change into a women.

"Suddenly, I don't want to."

"Ms. Silvestry is coming." Rakie said unexpectedly.

"How do you plan to beat her?" Dee Dee asked. "I see that you sort of _outnumber_ her, but Doctor was one of you and he was powerless."

"Two time lords wouldn't be an advantage," Missy explained giggling. "but two identical minds – that's a different story. It'll be such fun!"

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to!" Master interrupted. "be a good girl and stand in the back. Ready, Sis?"

"Of course, bro. You mind-attack her from right, I from – left."

"Hostess lady, on our mark – you must grab the b***h and don't let her go."

"Now!"

ooo

"All right, let's sum up". Missy told Master, while they were drinking tea in Tardis' control room. Their first real break after the whole adventure. "The ghost hostess can have a more flesh shape now."

"Oh and the scream, which Ms Silvestry made, when she consumed all her energy, was priceless. It just made my day."

"She will meet us at 37th of Moon-Saturnian."

"I'd like to add that Ms. Alaya is grateful now."Master pointed to his companion. "There won't be any paradox."

"Oh, stop it. It's annoying. What will we do with Dexter's almost sister?"

"Fortunately, she has the real brain and won't talk." Master sat more comfortably in his armchair. "Anyway, I uploaded my computer virus into Palace's system, any information related to the shuttle's accident would be deleted, but only until our visit in next year. So, no one will even presume that monster have ever existed or we returned at Midnight sooner than intended."

"Yeah, even us. Gosh, it's so strange."

"Everything can be falsificated. I see a sad future for the Leisure Palace. They had our _protection_ or they pretended that all was going smoothly, but I'm sure the hotel will be closed in next 2 years."

"So, all is done. I need a bath." Missy stood up.

"Actually, not everything." Master joined her.

"What?"

"I promised you holidays, didn't I?"

"Third time lucky?"

"Yes and no."

"I still don't understand, you should consider going to medbay."

"Sis."

"OK, I'm shutting up. Continue."

„I would lie if I told you that having adventures with you, even dangerous, is a total waste of time. I was and I am sure that whatever awaits us has no chance for survival."

"Ms. Silvestry would agree." Missy commented.

"However, I prefer to avoid such deadly situations. What I mean to day is that I'm ready for next trip and you should not worry," Master took her hand. "I would never forget you."

"Yes, I know." She returned the gesture.

Of course, Missy knew. In Master's future, he would regenerate and meet his past self. Then, they would leave that colony ship. She had always been good in making strong impression.

"What would you like? Surprise or Circus planet?" Master asked, while switching on the control panel.

"Surprise, but as long as it doesn't have any exotic female dancers."

"Pity, how about this? Few galaxies from here – Royal Star, the best winter resort in the universe."

"Winter? Like with real snow?" She joined next to him.

"Ugh, they have Christmas festival now. I'll find something else."

"No, wait. I don't mind."

"Seriously?"

Well why not? Missy considered. Black holes, Cyberman, paradoxes and Midnight (with/without Doctor). If Christmas was the next challenge on their journey, then she would face it only with the Master.

"Just don't run around and shout _Merry Christmas_."

"For you dearest, everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to finish it sooner, but here it is - we have December and *** Merry Christmas ***! Do you have any ideas what would Master and Missy do on Christmas day?


End file.
